Baka Attack
by Misheru10
Summary: Dunia di Negara Trost tepatnya di Fumizuki highschool keadaan mulai berubah saat tiba-tiba ada portal ajaib yang dimunculkan oleh Tindakkan Akihisa Yoshii yang ceroboh, menimbulkan semua orang yang sedang berperang melawan titan terserap didalamnya, bagaimana cara mereka menemukan cara pulang?
1. Where Everything started

-Baka Attack-

Suatu saat di hari yang cerah berawan tepatnya di Fumizuki High school yang terkenal akan penggolongan kelasnya.

Suatu hari ada beberapa anak dari kelas F sedang berkumpul bersama untuk menyusun strategi yang akan di pakainya dalam **Exam** Summoning **Battle. **

Mereka mulai mengumpulkan banyak barang- barang aneh yang entah untuk apa , akan dipakai dalam menyusun strategi.

Akihisa Yoshii mulai mengeluarkan barang barang aneh yang ia temukan di gudang penyimpanan sekolah yang sebenarnya dilarang dimasuki oleh murid di Fumizuki

high shool tersebut.

Setelah diperiksa oleh Yuji Sakamoto, ternyata semua barang aneh yang ditemukan oleh akihisa itu berguna hampir seluruhnya.

Kecuali satu benda yaitu adalah sebotol cairan aneh yang terdapat di dalam botol kaca berukiran aneh yang umurnya sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi ( berhubung botol

itu kelihatan amat tua).

Setelah Yuji mengembalikkan botol aneh tersebut kepada Akihisa, Akihisa yang belum minum sejak 3 hari lalu karena kekurangan biaya untuk membeli air yang

layak minum, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meneguk cairan aneh itu tanpa mengetahui, bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah cairan yang ia temukan di gudang

penyimpanan sekolah.

Lalu ia baru menyadari bahwa cairan itu bukanlah sebotol air bening yang ia dambakan,

tetapi merupakan air berwarna hijau keunguan yang bahkan seekor panda yang sudah hampir mati kehausan pun tidak akan mau meminumnya.

Lalu ia mulai marah kepada Yuji yang menyodorkan cairan aneh itu ke pada Akihisa lalu Yuji hanya menanggapi " Kau pilih minum itu atau mau kupanggilkan Himeji

untuk menyuapimu masakkannya selagi kau kuikat di kardus itu?" (Sebab ingat di kelas F tidak memiliki kursi yang layak)

Lalu Akihisa pun menyerah dalam hal debat ini dengan Yuji (Bahkan memikirkan masakkan Himeji saja sudah bisa membuatnya mual, bagaimana dengan

mendebatkannya?) Lalu tiba-tiba Akihisa mulai merasakan gatal yang luar biasa di sekitar daerah hidungnya, Ia seperti akan bersin kencang sekali ( sepertinya

merupakan efek sampingan cairan aneh tadi ). Lalu ia pun Bersin amat sangat kencang sehigga menggetarkan seluruh Fumizuki High School... dan tiba- tiba awan

gelap menyelimuti seluruh daerah sekitar Fumizuki highschool.

Karena awan gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh sekolah, Akihisa dan Yuji mulai merasa gelisah dan khawatir, maka mereka pun pergi mengecek lapangan sekolah

yang merpakan pusat kegelapan di sekolah itu.

Saat mereka mengecek tempat itu, tiba-tiba hidung akihisa sudah mulai bereaksi gatal lagi.

Akihisa mencoba menahan keinginan bagian fisik yang menonjol pada mukanya itu untuk bersin karena khawatir akan terjadi suatu hal yang aneh lagi.

Ia berharap tidak akan bersin dan keadaan akan kembali normal seperti di hari- hari cerah dimana ia duduk di kardusnya yang keras sambil menikmati sarapan air

garamnya yang lezat.

Tetapi kondisi hidungnya saat itu tidak memungkinkan ia untuk kembali ke rutinitas hariannya maka ia pun bersin keras sekali.

Lalu tanpa disadarinya langit terbelah 2 dan cahaya terang menyilaukan bersinar dari langit yang biasanya hanya berwarna biru itu. Lalu orang berlumuran darah

mulai berjatuhan dari cahaya itu yang hanya bisa membuat Akihisa dan Yuji terdiam ( dengan mulut terbuka karena tidak tahu bisa berkata apa )

Eren Yeager amat bingung dan mulai melihat daerah yang tidak dikenalinya dengan seksama.

Sambil mengenakan 3d maneuver gear nya, ia bingung karena dia masuk kedunia yang berbeda dari dunia asalnya ( tentu saja pergi ke dunia yang menggunakan

banyak screen tone agak membuatnya pusing).

Levi dan yang lainnya pun bingung melihat keadaan sekitar yang merupakan area baru bagi mereka. Yang bisa mereka pastikan hanyalah bahwa mereka ada di

dunia yang berbeda dari dunia asal mereka.

Makhluk hidup asing pertama yang Eren lihat di tempat itu adalah dua orang yang kelihatan tidak begitu kuat berdiri di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Setelah sesaat langit gelap itu sudah berubah menjadi kebiruan kembali. Tanpa basa- basi Eren langsung berlari dan menodong Akihisa dengan pedangnya sambil

berkata "

Hey! Kau kebalikan kami ke tempat asal kami atau..." ( BTAK!) "

Hey kau bocah jangan asal mengintrogasi orang asing dengan pedangmu!"

Kata Levi sambil menendang Eren yang sampai-sampai berguling terhempas ke arah lain.

Lalu Levi melihat Akihisa yang sudah terjatuh lemas di tanah akibat pedang Eren yang hampir menebas kepalanya itu. "Huh... Jadi tempat apa ini, orang aneh?"

Akihisa dan Yuji yang sudah sama-sama ketakutan setengah mati ( Bahkan lebih takut daripada saat pelajaran tambahan denganSōichi Nishimura sensei)

hanya bisa menjawab " Kita ada di Fumizuki highschool..." Levi yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Akihisa dan Yuji secara bersamaan itu mulai berpikir

dan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota Survey corps, dan mulai memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Setelah berunding cukup lama, Akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk menggunakkan 2 orang asing yang tidak dikenal maupun dipercayainya untuk menuntun mereka ke

tempat mereka bisa berlindung( Ia tidak khawatir jikalau orang itu jahat sebab ia yakin bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap).

Akihisa dan Yuji yang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan untuk hidup-pun membawa mereka semua ke kelas F.

Himeji dan Minami yang sedang ngobrol di kelas langsung kaget melihat Akihisa dan Yuji membawa segerombolan pasukan bersenjata dan berkumuran darah masuk

ke kelas itu.

Setelah Levi dan pasukkannya memasuki ruang kelas F, mereka semua tanpa perizinan yang sah langsung mulai menggelar rapat darurat disana.

Mereka semua sama- sama berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk pulang ke tempat asal mereka,

dan Bertanya- tanya bagaimana bisa pindah ke dunia lain di tengah- tengah perperangan melawan titan. Lalu Levi mulai mengintrogasi Akihisa .

" Bagaimana kami bisa ada disini, orang aneh?"

Akihisa yang mulai bergetar lagi menjawab dengan terbata- bata

" a- a ku tidak tahu apa-apa seingatku hari ini aku hanya bersin akibat cairan got aneh yang kuminum..."

"Cairan?" pikir Levi.

" Orang aneh, kau tahu cairan apa yang kau minum?"

"Ti- tidak tentu saja tidak a- aku menemukan cairan aneh itu didalam botol di gudang penyimpanan sekolah"...

" Cepat kemarikan botol cairan yang kau sebut tadi..."

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu termasuk anggota Survey Corps serta seluruh murid kelas F yang ada disana sunyi senyap ketika Levi memeriksa botol aneh itu.

Lalu ia menemukan tulisan bahasa kuno yang ia bisa baca karena pengetahuan umumnya yang amat luas itu ( pengetahuan umum Levi adalah keahliannya yang lain

selain membunuh dan bersih-bersih..)

Botol itu bertuliskan" Hembusan angin yang keular dari tempat pertama nafas kehidupanmu mengalir akan membuka pintu menuju dunia yang tidak bisa engkau

bayangkan."

Seluruh orang diruangan itu kecuali levi tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan botol itu. ( Bahkan Himeji yang ber IQ tinggipun tidak mengerti)

Levi menerangkan

" Siapapun yang meminum ini akan dapat membuat portal menuju dunia yang berbeda jauh dari dunia yang ia tinggali saat ini. Dan ia harus menghembuskan angin

yang kencang dari hidungnya untuk dapat membuka portal ini dengan kata lain ia harus bersin sangat kencang ntuk membuka potal ini."

Seketika itu semua tatapan mata menuju muka Akihisa yang bingung dan tidak mengerti saking bodohnya.

Eren menyeletuk

" jadi kita hanya perlu untuk membuatnya bersin untuk memulangkan kita?"

" Bukan sekadar Bersin tapi harus bersin yang _dahsyat_" ungkap Levi

Semua orang disana mulai memikirkan bagaimana akan bisa membuat Akihisa bersin yang dahsyat.

Menurut Himeji hanya ada satu cara dalam sejarah yang bisa membuat orang bisa bersin sehingga tanah bergetar,

yaitu adalah dengan memakai Bulu ekor babi yang di endapkan selama 2 abad, Yang di dunia ini hanya ada 1.

Cara satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan bulu ekor babi ini hanyalah dengan menjadi juara 1 dalam Exam Summoning Battle Champion Ship

yang hanya diadakan di Fumizuki High school setiap 10 tahun sekali.

Tepatnya tahun ini adalah tahun ke sepuluh semenjak pertandingan terakhir

maka mereka harus bertanding tahun ini untuk membuka jalan mereka pulang.

Lalu Levi pun menyetujui usulan Himeji itu dan membuat nama kelompok gabungan antara Survey corps dan murid kelas F

selama mereka akan berkerja sama untuk mencari jalan pulang.

Berhubungan dengan seluruh murid di kelas ini Bodoh ( kecuali Himeji tentunya)

dan anggota Survey Corps menganggap ini adalah sebuah serangan maka dibentuklah

Baka Attack Temporary Organization Until Survey Corps Can Go Back to Their World.

Yang disebut Baka Attack.

Malam harinya Seluruh anggota Survey Corps berpencar dan menginap di masing- masing rumah murid kelas F.

Antara lain : Levi dan Eren di rumah Akihisa

Armin dan Jean di rumah Yuji

Mikasa dan Sasha di Rumah Himeji

Hange zoe dan Petra tinggal di rumah Minami

dan yang lainnya berpencar- pencar entah dengan siapa...

Di rumah Akihisa Levi mulai kehabisan tetes kesabarannya yang terakhir

Ia mulai Memasang tampang mukanya yang sedang marah ( cukup menyeramkan bagi eren yang sudah pernah ditendangi levi sampai babak belur).

Itu merupakan pengalaman seumur hidup Akihisa yang disuruh membersihkan rumahnya yang diulang-ulang lebih dari 20 kali

mulai dari depan pintu sampai lubang tikus(jika ada) oleh seorang tentara yang bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Akihisa berdua dengan Eren kerja bakti sampai tengah malam hanya untuk membersihkan rumah Akihisa yang sebenarnya sudah bersih.

Lalu Akihisa yang biasanya tidak pernah membersihkan rumahnya itu langsung tertidur ketika Levi memperbolehkannya begitu.

Eren yang sudah lelah pun ( tapi belum dibiarkan tidur oleh Levi) mengendap- endap sembunyi ke bawah sofa agar ia bisa tidur.

Ia mulai menunduk dan dengan perlahan- lahan berguling sambil mengharap tidak menyentuh apapun.

Saat hampir seluruh badannya berguling ke bawah sofa ( tinggal kakinya saja yang tersisa)

Tiba- tiba ia merasa kaki kanannya yang masih diluar sofa itu tertarik oleh tarikan kencang ( tentu saja kita tahu siapa yang menariknya)

Levi mengangkat tinggi- tinggi kaki eren itu sambil menaiki sofa ( karena levi itu ... yah sedikit.. pend... yah begitulah)

Sampai akhirnya Eren Tergantung dengan kepala di bawah dan kakinya menjadi tempat penggantungan di tangan levi.

" Menurutmu Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur, jika rumah ini belum bersih?"

Langsung di pikiran Eren terlintas bahwa ia tidak akan tidur malam ini...

Keesokkan harinya di hari yang cerah penuh screen tone di fumizaki highscool ( tentunya tidak cerah bagi Eren yang kelelahan berkerja non stop sepanjang malam)

Mereka mulai berkumpul di kelas F ( berhubung Hasegawa sensei tidak datang entah kenapa...)

Murid- murid kelas F mulai mengajari Survey corps untuk melakukan summon.

Eren dan yang lainnya Bahkan Mikasa tidak dapat melakukan summon.

Armin dan Jean sudah putus asa tetapi eren tidak kunjung menyerah (karena memang itu sifatnya.)

Setelah 2 jam berlalu Erenpun akhirnya berhenti mencoba dan beristirahat sebentar.

Akihisa yang santai" bersama dengan Shoukanjuunya dia heran dan bingung( memang dia selalu bingung) mengapa eren dan yanglainnya tidak bisa meng-

summon Shoukanjuunya.

Tiba" Yuji dan Himeji memasuki ruangan bersamaan ( entah dari mana)

Mereka bingung mengapa banyak orang yang berpakaian seperti tentara ini ( memang tentara) semuanya kecapean tidak tahu apa penyebabbya

Himeji bertanya pada Akihisa ada apa yang terjadi dengan para anggota survey Corps itu.

Akihisa dan anak kelas F yang ada disana dengan enteng menjawab " Mereka belajar mengsummon tapi tidak bisa-bisa "

Yuji dengan Spontan memukul Akihisa dengan amat kencang, sepertinya sih sudah mimisan itu..

Akihisa yang merasa dipukul tanpa alsan mengomel- omel karena kesakitan.

Yuji menjawab " Eh Idiot ,menurutmu nyawa Shoukanjuu itu berasal dari mana?"

" Tentu saja nilai se.. tiap..." *glek

Akihisa baru menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya.

Himeji menjawab

" Sebuah Shoukanjuu hanya bisa muncul jika memiliki life point yang merupakan nyawanya.

dan life point itu didapatkan dari nilai ujian yang didapat disekolah ini"

Eren berpikir " dengan kata lain kita tidak akan bisa meng - summon jika kita tidak pernah ikut ujian apapun disekolah ini"

"BTAK!"

Akihisa Terhempas dari sisi kelas yang satu ke yang satunya karena ... ( yah.. siapa lagi yang tidak sabar menghadapi orang bodoh?)

Levi menendangnya sambil berpkir bahwa akihisa lumayan membantu untuk menjadi sasaran pemanasannya.

Setelah semua orang menyadari kebodohan Akihisa itu.

mereka mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara anggota survei corps bisa mendapatkan nilai ujian,

dan bisa mulai belajar mengsummon Shoukanjuunya.

Yuji tiba-tiba tertegun (mendapatkan ide)

Lalu langsung menatap akihisa dengan tatapan meyakinkan. ( biasanya berupa sketsa jika didalam anime...)

Entah kenapa Akihisa punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai tatapan meyakinkan itu,

Sebab seringkali ia masuk kedalam masalah karena tatapan itu.

Kemudian Yuji menjelaskan rencananya ke Akihisa.

Akihisa yang tidak terlalu mengaeri rencana yuji hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti perintah Yuji

"Pertama-tama Akihisa wajib membuat masalah supaya ia bisa terkena detensi oleh Nishimura sensei."

"Stop! Stop! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana kan kau hanya ingi mengerjaiku..."

"Hey Akihisa dengan adanya kau didetensi itu memberi kami waktu selama Nishimura sensei menghukummu!

waktu merupakan peranan penting dalam misi ini!"

Akihisa tertegun...

"Baiklah... tapi bagaimana aku bisa terdetensi?"

Pertanyaan yang amat bodoh bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk orang bodohpun itu

membuka peluang yuji untuk mengusulkan segala macam cara membuat akihisa terdetensi sesuka hatinya

Yuji pun tidak segan-segan mengambil kesempatan langkah tersebut dan menyeletuk

"Mungkin Akihisa harus berpakaian dengan seragam perempuan Fumizuki high school sambil berlari mengelilingi sekolah..."

"Sial kau Yuji!"

Seketika itu juga Akihisa merasakan Aura tidak enak dari arah Himeji dan Minami.

Perlahan kesadaran Akihisa pelahan lenyap meninggalkannya dan pengelihatannya lama-lama menjadi gelap

Saat kesadaran Akihisa sudah kembali kepadanya

ia merasa kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki

Dengan seragam perempuan Fumizuki highschool yang feminim itu

dilengkapi pita merah yang besar sebagai aksesoris yang manis tergantung dirambutnya

"Sial kau Yuji..."

"ARGH! Kenapa harus begini! Kau kejam Himeji chan! minami ku..."

*BRETEK!* ( bunyi tulang punggung akihisa yang hampir patah)

"Siapa yang kau panggil kun huh?!"

"Hai! Hai! Gomenasai Minami-chan! minami chan!

Setelah dilepaskan oleh minami,

Akihisa menyadari bahwa raut wajah Himeji dan minami tampak senang

" Kalian tampaknya sangat menikmati ini kan?!"

"E...to... kami tidak senang * blush * blush kami hanya mencoba membantu kan Minami chan!"

"Betul! betul! si... siapa yang senang! kami hanya membantu Baka Attack agar bisa menjalani misi dengan baik!"

(sepertinya tidak begitu)- isi hati Akihisa.

"Sudah" ayo kita lanjutkan rencana kita" -Yuji

" TIDAK! aku tidak akan mau berpakaian dengan seragam ini sambil berlari mengitari sekolah!"

* menyengir " Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu

maka ketika kau tidak sadar aku sudah "mendiskusikan" hal ini dengan tamu"kita"

*gleg! keringat akihisa mengalir deras,

ia lupa bahwa ia dikelilingi oleh sekelompok pembunuh titan terbaik di dunia yang nasibnya ada di tangannya...

"Hei bodoh... lebih baik kau mulai berlari sebelum menjadi sasaran pedangku ini...

( Jika levi tidak membutuhkan akihisa mungkin ia akan membunuhnya saat itu juga)

Akihisa pun langsung hilang dari pandangan mata dan mulai berlari mengelilingi sekolah.

Saat melewati kelas A ia melihat Shoko sedang ingin memasuki ruang kelas A ( kesempatan!)

" Shoko! Yuji mencari mu ! ia berkata ingin berkencan dan menikahimu

dengan memakai seragam perempuan fumizuki highschool sekarang juga. cepat pergilah ke kelas F !"

Sekilas Akihisa melihat Shoko berbalik arah dan menuju kelas F sambil membawa seragam perempuan bersamanya.

( misi balas dendam sukses!)

Lalu karena sudah letih dan merasa aman dari ancaman aggota survei corps

ia pun beristirahat di depan ruang guru. ( dari sekian banyak tempat di Fumizuki high school ia memilih tempat guru... betapa bodohnya...)

Tapi masa" damai akihisa tidak berlangsung lama...

Tiba-tiba dari belakang munculah Nishimura sensi dari dalam ruang guru...

"AKIHISA YOSHIII!"

Secara spontan Akihisa langsung berlari dan berteriak (padahal ia baru saja berhenti berlari...)

Tak lama kemudian ia tertangkap dan terkena detensi.

Informasi tentang Akihisa terkena informasi langsung terdengar oleh Yuji oleh mutsurinni yang membututi akihisa selama ia berlari" di sekolah

"Selama Nishimura sensei sibuk medetensi Akihisa kita harus menjalankan rencana kita!"

(Untuk sekedar informasi Yuji tidak memakai seragam laki-laki lagi akibat ulah Akihisa)


	2. The New Lesson

Baka Attack

Yujipun langsung menyuruh metsurinni untuk mengambil daftar murid dariMeja nishimura sensei

Setelah Daftar itu jatuh ditangan Yuji, Yuji langsung menulis catatan di tempat murid transfer baru.

Yuji pun tidak ragu- ragu menuliskan seluruh nama anggota survey corps disana,

setelah seluruh nama anggota survey corps tertulis di daftar murid transfer baru itu

mutsurinni langsung mengembalikkan daftar itu ke meja nishimura sensei.

Dengan Begitu Besok pagi seluruh anggota survey corps resmi menjadi murid illegal di Fumizuki high school.

Akihisa kembali ke kelas F itu dengan nyawanya yang tersisa hanya 0,001 % ( dan masih memakai seragam perempuan)

Yuji ( yang tidak dibiarkan melepas seragam perempuan itu oleh shoko ) melanjutkan menjelaskan rencana mereka

" Jadi setelah kalian besok terdaftar sebagai murid transfer baru,

kalian harus mendapatkan nilai. Sebaiknya kalian mulai belajar untuk mengikuti tes tambahan besok"

Levi pun menanggapi Yuji dengan suatu pertanyaan

" Memangnya tes seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

" Aku punya banyak contoh soal jika kau mau." Kata Himeji

" Darimana kau dapat contoh soal itu himeji-chan?" Kata Akihisa

" Kenapa kau bertanya? tentu saja dari catatan yang diberikan kepada kita saat pelajaran..."

" oh ia aku lupa he..he...he..." ( Catatan itu tidak nyata dalam kehidupan orang bodoh seperti akihisa...)

Levi pun mencoba mengerjakkan soal- soal yang diberikan Himeji kepadanya

dan seperti yang kita duga ia bisa mengerjakkan semuanya dengan baik

" Jadi hanya soal gampangan seperti ini saja?, aku yakin kalau kita semua pasti dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah, kecuali...

Baka Attack

Tentu saja kecuali Akihisa dan ... Eren

sebenarnya Eren sangat bersemangat dan pastinya sangat termotivasi untuk belajar...

tapi entah kenapa, ia selalu buruk dalam melakukan sesuatu...

tidak seperti Akihisa yang bodoh ditambah dengan kemalasannya itu.

" Oh ia aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi ada ujian tengah semester mungkin kita bisa dapat nilai lebih di ujian itu..." kata Himeji

*gleg!... Raut wajah Akihisa dan Eren seketika berubah menjadi takut saat mengingat bahwa

mereka tinggal 1 rumah dengan mentor tersadis yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal" tersadis di dunia ini...

Perlahan-lahan tapi takut, Akihisa dan Eren melakukan tengokkan ke arah Levi yang mereka langsung sesali

sebab Levi mulai mengeluarkan aura" kejam dan jika aura itu bisa bicara

mungkin aura itu akan mengatakan seperti ini...

" Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan tidur tanpa menghafal semua pelajaran ini, dasar idiot"

Akihisa untuk pertama kalinya merasakan rasa yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada pelajaran tambahannya Nishimura sensei...


End file.
